Of angels, hunters and old fashioned cars
by Candygabe
Summary: Crowley has been helping the Winchesters since the apocalypse take two, but with the leviathans on the loose, things are a bit more complicated. What happens when Aziraphale appears suddenly with a solution? Will Dean ever be able to forgive Cas? And could Balthazar please stop flirting with the youngest winchester? Fem!Aziraphale. Azirley,Salthazar and Destiel. Three-shot
1. Angelic Rhapsody

**Helloo! First of all, this is my first crossover. In here, I use the same Crowley as in GO (physically and psychologically ), but after the events in GO, he met the Winchesters and became the king of hell. Aziraphale uses a girl's vessel, but only because if the fact that I always like to have a girl in the story, I love heroes, but every story needs a strong female character. Dean is kind of a dick in the first part of the story, I really hate myself for that, but I promise that he will change. Balthazar was brought back to life because it would be a crime to kill someone with such a sass, and because Sam needs his own angel! So I think that quite explains it all. I don't have a beta and I am not a native so, all mistakes are mine. Here is the first chapter…**

 **Enjoy!**

The tall figure got out of the old Bentley, even though the road was dark, the man's eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. He was attractive, that was the first thing you could deduce when you saw him, he had dark curly hair, he was fit and he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie, if you saw his car then you could probably deduce that he was old fashioned, the cassettes of classic music rode shotgun. The things that you would never deduce was that the man who was walking slowly to a door that could not be seen unless you were looking for it, was not a man, or that he was older than humanity, or that the classic music was indeed Freddie Mercury's greatest hits; but details, right?

A.J. Crowley was tired, he hadn't slept in a week, and even though he didn't need to, he had grown familiar with the human habit. He sometimes wondered why it had to be him the one who cleaned the Winchesters messes, but then again he had met Dick Roman, the leviathan's leader and he had bitten his long bifid tongue, he really hated that guy, monster or whatever he was.

The serpent hummed 'Somebody to love' as he reached the bunker's door, he had to admit that the kids had found themselves a nice place to live in. The Winchesters had always been a problem in his last two years, after all, they kind of started the second apocalypse, but this time with Lucy and Mike big brothers. They were good hunters, that was for sure, but then again he was a demon/serpent/angel sauntered vaguely downwards, he was kind of their thing to hunt. And then there was the angel, well, the squirrel's angel to be precise. Crowley had been at first slightly scared that Castiel would recognize him as a fallen angel, because he had gone great lengths to make the Winchesters believe the story of Fergus McLeod, because the real version would make the hairless ape's brains explode. And then there was the other new angel, the one he actually like because it was the only one who would share a good drink with him (Dean would never share anything with Crowley). Balthazar was a selfish, evil bastard, just like him.

So as he reached the lyrics of the song he was humming he opened the bunker's door, the light made his vertical pupil's shrink, he hissed as he got inside and closed the door behind him, he went downstairs as he continued humming, he really walked through the bunker as if it was his house. Everything seemed in order he had seen three figures in the living room, which were probably Sam, Dean and Balthazar (since Cas avoided to be near Dean's presence as much as he could, because the hunter always found a way to end up talking about how HE had got them into that bloody mess).

Crowley reached the end of the stairs as he raised his gaze and at the same time the figure who was supposed to be Balthazar but was shorter and the hair was longer and clothes were less elegant, turned around; soft blue eyes landed on Crowley's yellow ones. Her mouth turned into an O as she recognized him. Crowley's sunglasses unexplainably fell to the floor, his jaw fell to the ground.

"A… Aziraphale?"

* * *

Aziraphale didn't like America, in fact, she didn't like anywhere that wasn't in Great Britain. She had grown used to the weather and to her small library in her small neighborhood. She had managed to build it up again after the small incident with the fire, the books were gone, but now, almost forty years later she had managed to gather a rather nice collection of books. She had been living a quiet life, no angels, no monsters, no demons; well, maybe that last one still hurt a little, since she missed her old snaky friend since the last time they met.

Okay, so Aziraphale missed Crowley, and maybe she was a bit bored of her actual lifestyle. She missed having someone trustful to talk to (yes, she did consider Crowley trustful). So one day she was walking around London and saw one of those places where you could use a computer, she went into the place and looked for things that may have happened lately. What was supposed to be a one hour stop, turned into a whole afternoon of becoming aware of the many things that had happened since she last got involved with heaven or hell; another bloody apocalypse, Lucifer being freed, Lucifer getting back in the cage and then something that made the blonde angel's vessel's blood run cold: The leviathans getting out of purgatory (This of course were not actual news on the internet, but as you might have already figured out Aziraphale was a quite clever angel).

Aziraphale got kicked off the café as it was past eleven and it ought to close. The angel walked all her way back home letting everything she had just learned sink in, she had been away for far too long, she had ignored everything and she had been just so self-centered. She had to fix that immediately, she had to help with the leviathan issue; just thinking about it made her sick (well, she was an angel and she couldn't actually get sick, but she was sure the human feeling was similar to what she was feeling). The leviathans were really old creatures and she knew that they were really difficult to get rid of. There were only three things that could kill a leviathan, and two of them were out of her reach, but one wasn't; and if there was a moment where she could help, well, that would be it.

When she arrived to the library, she continued walking all her way to a small room, she whispered something softly and light was made. The room was empty, the walls were dark blue and there was a single lamp on the ceiling, a lonely brown carton box was in a corner; the angel walked slowly towards it and opened it carefully, inside it there was a medium length sword, it didn't looked special, in fact, if anyone saw it they would think it was just a normal, rather small sword, but Aziraphale smiled and suddenly the tip of the sword started to burn. The only thing that was left was to find someone called Dean and Sam Winchester.

* * *

Crowley stared at the woman for what a normal person would consider a considerable amount of time; it was quite understandable since he hadn't saw her an ages (more like years).

Aziraphale was feeling exactly the same, since the last person she expected to find there was Crowley, even though, she tried to keep calm and smiled nervously.

"Hello Dear" She said, Crowley seemed to be pulled out of his trance as he realized that he should probably say something.

"Well, hello angel" Crowley replied, picking up his sunglasses and replacing them back over his nose.

"Can anybody explain me what the hell is going on here?" A very starting-to-get-pissed-off Dean Winchester asked.

"Well, I suppose a presentation is in order, Aziraphale, as you might already know this are Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters of supernatural creatures; Moose, squirrel, this is Aziraphale, she is an angel" At that point Dean rolled his eyes while Sam sighed pulling a bitchface as well that clearly said 'not ANOTHER angel please'.

"An angel, huh? So I suppose you also came here to help to clean the leviathan mess, didn't you? Well, sorry to tell you feathers but we already have two angels and not even one of them has been able to kill a bloody leviathan, not even one, in fact, it is one of those angels the responsible for those black blooded freaking monsters being freed and about to take over the fucking planet!" Dean yelled, Crowley rolled his eyes, Aziraphale was pale and her eyes were wide in surprise and Sam had already another bitchface which meant 'Oh my god Dean, do you seriously have to tell everyone that Cas is the one to blame? That was so rude!'

Dean realized that he had crossed a line, he stood quiet for a while, looking at the floor and shifting his weight from one foot to another. Dean had been complaining and blaming Castiel since he reappeared as Emmanuel; Cas had been trying to fix things, he had helped Sam, he had been trying to get rid of the leviathans since he got back the control over his own mind, after the Lucifer issue; but even though Dean was really harsh at him, he kept blaming and being a complete asshole as Sam had pointed out more than one time, and what the main problem was that Dean did not hate Cas as much as he hated himself, he couldn't face the fact that he had not tried hard enough to save the angel, he had let him suffer and he hadn't done everything he could to stop him, and that made him really angry. But as everyone knows Dean Winchester was not one to show his feelings, well, actually there was one person who didn't know, and that was Aziraphale. She had been quite shocked at the hunter's words, never in her life she had met someone that had such a bad attitude at her the moment that person had met her. Well, there was Crowley, who had quite a snarky attitude, and had yelled at her many times, but they knew each other for more than sixty thousand years.

Crowley took the opportunity to stare at the angel for a moment, he realized she hadn't change a bit since he last saw her, her eyes were still as blue as the sky and her expression as innocent as it would ever be. He wondered for a moment how would things be if they hadn't gone separate ways, but the thoughts were lost as soon as a fifth voice joined the room.

"Wow! Winchesters, always saying the wrong things at the worst moment and in the worst time, aren't you Dean?" A very familiar voice with a strong British accent said.

Sam spun around to meet face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes, Balthazar smiled at the youngest hunter. Dean on the other way turned and he suddenly paled and swallowed hard as he met with Cas, who was standing behind the eldest angel. Castiel held a very hurt expression, he had been hurt lately by Dean's words more frequently, but it still hurt. Crowley watched as Aziraphale's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the other two angels in the room, and then Balthazar saw her.

Balthazar had been a pretty popular angel, but that hadn't always been that way. As fledging he had only a few friends, mainly he had two best friends, and Aziraphale and Cas. But the blonde angel was different, she was the eldest angel she always took care of them, somehow she managed to fill the gap their father had left, she took care of them, taught them, and then, one day she left, and that's when Balthazar changed, to the point in which he faked his own death and left heaven, but then Cas found him, and the youngest angel had asked for his help; Balthazar obviously accepted, not wanting to leave his little brother alone. Until his little brother stuck an angel blade on his chest, and that had hurt, that hurt pretty much. And finally daddy dearest had made an appearance and he had been resurrected. Balthazar forgave Castiel, after all, he understood his little brother, and Cas had already enough on his shoulders to carry Balthazar reminding him of what he did (that had turned out to be Dean's job). So when Balthazar saw the angel, who had taken care of him for so many years in heaven, he surprised all the others by making his way to her and wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"I have missed you too Balthazar" Aziraphale said before the other angel could say a word.

The demon and the hunters watched the scene astonished, while Cas stood behind them all with a sad expression on his face, when the two angels broke the hug with a smile, Aziraphale saw Cas, and she smiled even more widely.

"Castiel" She said walking towards the angel and hugging him as well.

Cas hugged her back and suddenly whispered.

"I'm sorry" He said, Aziraphale frowned and broke the hug looking at her brother's blue eyes.

"What are you sorry for Castiel?" She asked.

"I… I was the one that freed the leviathans from purgatory" Cas said not daring to look at his eldest sister's face.

Cas waited for her to start yelling at him, remarking how stupid he was, after all that was what everyone had been doing since he came back, especially Dean, and that really hurt. He had yelled at him, he had pointed out quite clearly that he didn't care about the angel anymore, and their bond had been breaking little by little, as Castiel's heart. But the eldest angel smiled tenderly at him.

"We all make mistakes little brother, it is clear to see that you didn't want this to happen. I have been away for far too long, but I am glad that I can help you now" Aziraphale said, leaving a very surprised Cas and a smiling king of hell.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to ruin the chick flick moment, but exactly how do you plan to help us, in case you haven't noticed, angels don't scare the leviathans, they aren't affected by anything, except Borax, and that doesn't even kill them, so unless you have a magic wand that can puff them off, they can't be killed" The eldest hunter said.

Sam covered his face in shame as his brother talked, he really hated that Dean, the one that didn't care about anything, the one that yelled at Cas. That part of Dean really made him want to punch his brother.

Aziraphale frowned, she felt offended for a moment, but then she looked at Dean, and she saw that the man in front of her was broken, he had been hurt too many times, he was tired of fighting, he had lost too many people. Aziraphale eyes softened, and she felt guilty for a moment, for being away all those years, for having left her brothers alone, for not having searched for Crowley… she could have helped him, but, after all, he had been the one who left without even saying goodbye, and she had missed him so terribly much.

The female angel took a deep breath and smiled, she was there now, and she wasn't too late to fix a few things.

"You are right Dean, the leviathans are very hard to kill, but as I said before, I came here to help you" Aziraphale said, grabbing the blade from an inside pocket of her coat.

"This blade was given to me as I became the guardian of the seventh gate, It is called the flaming blade and I can assure you that it can kill any monster, leviathans included" Aziraphale said, smiling proudly as a small flame came out of the blade (to make it a little bit more dramatic).

"Angel" Crowley said smiling as the others watched in awe the blade

"Angel you're a bloody genius"

* * *

After that the two hunters, three angels and the king of hell began to prepare an strategy to kill Dick Roman and rescue the young prophet who had been captured by the leviathan with the tablet. They all agreed that it was best to have a distraction, while someone recued Kevin and another two went to kill Dick.

Crowley had insisted in going with Aziraphale, the blonde angel (Aziraphale, since Balthazar was drinking a glass of scotch that Crowley had kindly offered), complained saying that it would be safer to go with one of the hunters, but Crowley kindly reminded her that she hadn't fought in years and he had been all those years fighting and she had probably lost all the practice she had. At that point, Aziraphale excused herself and in a flutter of wings she was gone, Crowley immediately also excused himself and also disappeared.

Sam sat in front of his laptop studying the corridors of Roman's building. Balthazar then said that it would be better if he and Sam were the ones who rescued Kevin, since he was really good at sneaking into places and Sam could help him by watching his back. Cas face then opened his eyes in panic as he knew what that meant, his eyes suddenly met with Dean's green ones, the hunter grabbed his beer and took a long sip; then he looked at Cas one last time.

"I really hope you don't screw it up" He said, Cas was about to answer when Dean spoke again, just one single word.

"Again"

* * *

Sam swallowed as his brother left the room and went to his own, then his eyes fell on Cas, sitting on the couch, holding a really sad expression. Sam could not believe how cruel Dean could be sometimes, Cas was his best friend, Sam was sure that their relation was something more than friendship. And he hated seeing Cas so vulnerable, because Dean's words hurt the angel more than he could imagine. He knew that talking to Dean would be useless, because his brother would never listen to what he told him, he would never open up to him. And Sam wished he could do something to make his brother realize his feelings for Cas. But for now, the only thing he could do was to help the angel, because the new blond angel had made him realize that even he had treated Cas badly and he shouldn't, because nobody knew better than him about making mistakes (after all, he had started the apocalypse).

"He doesn't mean it Cas" He said making a pair of sad eyes look at him

"He is just angry at the situation, you know how he is, he doesn't really hate you" He said trying to make the angel feel better

"Thank you Sam, but he is right, I deserve this" Cas said before he suddenly disappeared.

Sam sighed heavily then he turned his eyes back to his laptop, he had forgotten that he wasn't alone when a voice made him jump on his chair.

"Poor Cassie, your brother is even more stupid than I thought, now I understand why you are the one with the brain" Balthazar said

"And I must admit that you got the looks too" He added, making Sam´s cheeks turn to a light shade of red

"You are the one who decided that it would be a good idea to put them together in the first place" Sam said, not moving his eyes from the screen

"Well, I think it's a great idea, you know, they kill the source of their problem together and they realize that they are a great team" A smirk appeared on the angel's face

"And meanwhile you cover my back while I get to watch you kill leviathans with that perfect body of yours" Now, that made Sam's cheeks get even redder, he shut down his laptop and stood up suddenly.

Balthazar watched amused as the hunter mumbled something about needing to sleep and making sure Dean hadn't broke a fist (one day he appeared with his knuckles covered in bruises, nobody had dared to ask anything). The hunter started to walk to his room

"Goodnight Balthazar" He said as he disappeared into the corridor.

Balthazar chuckled.

"Goodnight Darling"

* * *

"Zira" Crowley said as he saw the blonde inside the Bentley.

The angel turned her eyes on him, she didn't quite know how had she ended up inside the old car, but she knew that besides her bookshop, it was the place she felt more comfortable in, she loved that car (not as much as his owner but she quite liked it). The only thing that was missing was a demon on the driver's seat.

Crowley walked to the car's other front door and got inside it.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Crowley asked.

"Yes, in fact I would say too long since I last sat here" She said looking at the demon through the sunglasses.

"I'm sorry if I said something back there that might have annoyed you" Crowley said

"Are you apologizing? Crowley you don't have to do that, it…it's just that I have missed so much and I haven't been there, I should have helped, I could have helped…" Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley.

"You are helping right now Zira, ye to be you have helped more than you can imagine" Crowley said, the angel smiled

"Thank you dear, I really have missed your company" She said, she did not know how much her words impacted on Crowley, the King of hell who was supposed to have no feelings, but even when he tried really hard not to care, the bloody angel was his weak point, luckily for him, not even Aziraphale knew that, so he just had to keep her safe and everything would be normal again, as much as he would love to be with the angel he knew that she was better in her bookshop were no harm could get to her than by his side.

Aziraphale did not know the reason why Crowley had kept her unaware of all the things that had happened, she didn't even know that it was her old friend the one who was avoiding her to get into trouble. Crowley really cursed himself for having let the angel get involved in this mess; but therefore, that was the reason why he had chosen to stick by her side, to stop her from getting hurt, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her, after all, she was his only friend.

"You know what? I have missssed you too Zira, I have missssed you too"

* * *

The next morning was quite weird, Crowley and Aziraphale had fallen asleep in the Bentley, the demon woke up to find himself with an arm around the angel's shoulders and a head with a lot of blond hair leaning on his chest. Cas did not appeared until five in the afternoon, and just in the exact moment when Dean started wondering out loud if 'the bastard had ditched them and was going to run away from his own mess'. Sam tried to avoid Balthazar, unsure if the angel would try to start flirting with him again.

At eight, the Impala and the Bentley left their parking spots, and half an hour later they parked again in front of a tall white building.

They got out of their respective cars (the Winchesters and Balthazar out of the Impala and the other two angels and the demon out of the Bentley). Balthazar was having a monologue with himself about how wonderful was Paris in comparison to the United states (Dean couldn't care less about what he talked and Sam was too focused in trying not to think about Balthazar, which seemed to be quite hard for the hunter). Meanwhile Crowley and Aziraphale continued their discussion on whether it was possible to tempt an angel or not, while Cas stood quietly behind them.

They realized that the entrance was more guarded than they expected, but they decided that it would not make much difference. They were about to split when Dean stopped Aziraphale.

"The blade, Azir… Azirpha… feathers" Dean said, giving up on trying to pronounce the angel's name

"Oh, you're right dear, I almost forget about that" Aziraphale said drawing the blade from her pocket.

She held the blade for a second, and then, to everyone's surprise she ignored Dean's demanding hand, she turned back and looked at the black-haired, blue-eyed angel and with a slow movement, she looked at him and gave him the weapon. Dean's jaw fell, leaving a very comical expression on the eldest hunter's face, Cas looked at his sister in surprise and the blonde angel smiled; then she turned around and saw the anger starting to appear on the hunter's face.

"Oh, Dean, you should probably know that the blade can only be held by an angel, if you touched the blade you would be reduced to a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds" The angel explained.

"Right" Was the only thing that Dean was able to say.

"We should probably get going if we want to do this today" Balthazar said, suddenly grabbing Sam's arm.

"Remember, in half an hour we are all here, we get out of here as fast as we can" Sam said, trying to get rid of Balthazar's grip.

"Come on guys, everything is going to be just fine" Balthazar said, trying to convince himself of what he had just said.

"Let's just get to it" Crowley said, suddenly grabbing Aziraphale's hand and walking away from the group and to the main entrance.

"Ready darling?" Balthazar said, looking at Sam, but before he could answer they were gone in a flutter of wings.

That left only Dean and Cas to wait until Crowley and Aziraphale cleaned the way to the office of Dick Roman. Dean turned around and looked at Cas, who looked reluctantly back at him, and for the first time in a while, Dean realized the sadness that Cas eyes held. Unable to stare at him any longer he looked back at the building, just hoping that once all of that had finished, things would be better, although he knew that things would never go back to the way they were, he just hoped that Cas could forgive him for the way he was behaving, for he would never forgive himself.

 **Sooo, How was it? Please let me know what you think about it… I know, I know… sorry for destiel shippers, but I am doing that for a reason… I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review!**

-Gabe ;)


	2. The show can't go on

**Okayy, so, second chapter, the scenes and scenery are not the same as in the 23rd episode seventh season, but I got inspired by it. I must say that this was pretty hard to write, but I had just the images flashing through my brain as I wrote this, so you can blame my brain for this… I hope you like it. By the way, sadly I don't owe the show or the characters.**

 **Warnings: Angst and pain caused by mean leviathans… sorry**

Sam and Balthazar were able to find the back door which surprisingly wasn't guarded with any kind of monster, they were able to make their way to the third corridor. Sam stopped there, Balthazar turned around for a second.

"Well, this is where you stay, I'll be back in a moment, don't miss me too much" He said; Sam rolled his eyes, such a drama queen, but he wasn't able to stop the feeling on his gutter when he realize that Balthazar was going to go alone.

"Just be careful" He said, surprise flashed across the angel's face which suddenly turned into a grin

"Wish me luck darling" He said before suddenly disappearing. Sam sighed and turned around, he needed to keep the way to the exit leviathan-free. He grabbed the knife on his left hand and told himself that everything would be just fine.

And in that exact moment, a figure appeared in front of him, maybe it wasn't Balthazar the one he needed to worry about. He grabbed the gun filled with borax (that was Crowley's idea) and he shot at the monster, it screamed, Sam took advantage of the momentary distraction and approached with the blade, being able to cut its head. He then shoot the borax in the neck and in the head to burn also the wound and to make it more difficult to glue back together.

Then he sighed, that had been really close, he needed to be more… He didn't have time to think anymore, because he suddenly felt something behind him.

He spun around quickly knife in one hand, gun on the other stabbing another leviathan, this one was bigger and stronger. The monster threw itself against Sam as the hunter tried to defend himself as he could, but the leviathan had already got a hold on him. Sam was thrown to the floor, he tried to push the leviathan away from him, but it had managed to pin him to the ground. Sam managed to keep it far enough so that the monster couldn't bite him, but that lasted only for a few seconds; the hunter tried to reach out for his knife which had been thrown away as he fell to the floor, it was in that second when the leviathan managed to get rid of Sam's hands and took its chance to lean forward and dig his teeth on the hunter's flesh.

Sam yelled in pain, blood began to come out from the wound on Sam's shoulder as the leviathan continued to chew the flesh. The hunter gasped for air, he could feel his senses beginning to numb and his vision began to blur; he would lose consciousness and then he would die. Damn it! He should have been more careful! He tried to struggle one last time, but it was useless. Sam did not give up, but he knew that there was little (let's be a little positive, okay, he was going to die) chance to get out of that situation.

Sam was about to lose it when he suddenly felt the weight of the leviathan gone, He heard some noises and the sound of a blade cutting flesh. Then someone knelt in front of him. He tried to focus, but he only saw a blurred silhouette and it was talking to him.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" The voice asked, Sam vaguely recognized that voice

"Sam! Bloody hell, okay darling, hold on" The pain had numbed the hunter completely, and life was quickly being drained from him.

"Sam! I need you to stay awake, okay? Stay with me darling" The voice insisted, and then Sam felt a warm energy going through all his body. It was really nice, relieve came immediately as the pain disappeared.

Suddenly his vison started to focus, he recognized the figure in front of him as Balthazar; who held a really panicked expression and had his eyes focused on the wound, which was now closing. Kevin was standing behind them, holding the demon tablet against his chest and looked really scared.

"Balthazar?" Sam whispered as a pair of blue eyes turned to him, the blond angel suddenly smiled and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Sam? Thank dad! What exactly were you thinking! You could have died!" The angel yelled as Sam got up slowly. When he looked again at the angel's eyes he was shocked by what he saw.

Balthazar cared, he had panicked when he though Sam was dead, he was relieved and even happy when he realized that Sam was okay. Sam then realized that the angel might not be so cold hearted as he pretend to be, because at the end he did worry. Then a thought crossed Sam's brain, what if Balthazar's flirting wasn't a joke? Did Balthazar really liked him? Sam shook that thoughts away quickly, Balthazar might consider him a friend, he might care for him, but nothing more; and anyway it's not as if Sam liked Balthazar (sure he was handsome, but that doesn't mean anything).

Sam then realized that he had been all that time staring at the angel, and that he should probably say something.

"Umm, I'm … I'm sorry and, well, thank you for… for saving my life" Sam said lowering his gaze as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Um, Guys… not to spoil the moment but we should probably get out of here" Kevin said, feeling extremely uncomfortable for being there at that moment.

"Yeah sure" Balthazar said.

Sam extended his arm and Balthazar grabbed it to get to his feet, then the angel turned to the way out and started guiding them to the exit. They walked in silence, for a few minutes, and the Balthazar stopped on his tracks, Sam instinctively pushed Kevin behind him. The angel drew his angel blade.

There were two leviathans right in front of them, and they looked really pissed. Balthazar moved quickly as he charged against one of them, managing to cut off its head in a matter of seconds. He turned to the other, and then he suddenly froze.

Because the other wasn't a leviathan, it was a demon, and it had a gun aiming at Sam, who was protecting Kevin from another black- blooded monster, the hunter did not see the gun aiming at him, he was too busy cutting a head.

Balthazar knew he had to do something and quickly if he wanted his hunter to survive to this one, because the gun had already fired. The angel felt his heart racing, he could not lose Sam, he had to protect him.

In two seconds, the bullet hit flesh.

Sam looked at the leviathan one last time before he looked back at Balthazar, he gasped when he saw the angel's back, he could not actually believe what he was seeing. There was another gasp which came out of the prophet's mouth.

Balthazar hissed in pain, he got up as he could and killed the demon, only to fall back to the ground again, he had never in his entire life had felt such a horrible pain. His left wing retracted in a reflect act.

Balthazar had only shown his wings to Cas and Aziraphale, and only when he was really young. It seemed quite ridiculous, but Balthazar (the cocky, sarcastic and always flirting angel) had a real complex with his wings. Nobody knew that, but his wings were smaller than the average, it was true, the angel had always been quite worried about that. He had always been jealous of Castiel, because his wings were really big and so beautiful, even if they were dark. His on the other way were really small, sure they were silver and white and the color was really nice, but still…

And now his left wing had a hole and blood was spilling all over the feathers. Sam quickly walked and kneeled in front of Balthazar, searching for the source of the angel's pain.

"Balthazar?" He asked. He suddenly found the bullet wound on the angel's beautiful wing

San reluctantly reached out a hand to see the wound better, but suddenly Balthazar grabbed his wrist, knowing what the hunter was about to do. Sam's eyes looked at Balthazar and saw how the angel was suffering right then.

"Don't" Balthazar said, voice hoarse. It was obviously meant to be an order, but it actually sounded more like a desperate beg.

"It's because the wing" Kevin (who had been quiet all that time) said.

"The wing is the most sensitive part of an angel, they are really delicate, they are the only part where an angel can be hurt" The prophet said.

"How do you know that?" Balthazar managed to ask with his teeth gritted

"I read it on the angel tablet" Kevin said, as he looked concerned at the angel

"Then why the hell when angels fight each other they don't aim at the wings?" Sam asked Balthazar curiously, without even realizing it he had grabbed the angel's hand letting Balthazar squish it.

"Well…um, that's the thing… angels don't usually show their wings, they hide them normally and they don't let them out, unless…" Kevin stopped right there

"Unless what?" Sam asked

"Unless it there is a situation where a person the angel… really trusts…and umm…really cares about is in danger, the angels feels the need to protect that person, it only happens with a really few number of people, most times… it happens just with one" Kevin decided that that was a good moment to stop, as he was starting to get really nervous.

Sam let that sank in as he stared at the floor. Balthazar bit his lip to not to cry in pain, he could no longer focus on anything and still he couldn't dare to look at Sam, not after what Kevin had just said, although he was glad that the kid hadn't continued, because the angel knew, that angels only showed their wings to the people they trusted and… loved.

Suddenly, Balthazar felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and lifting him from the floor (carefully watching out not to touch the wound).

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Samuel you put me down right now or I swear…!" Balthazar began, but he didn't quite much reach the end of the sentence because there were a pair of soft lips on his, shutting him up.

Sam didn't quite thought what he was doing, it had been like an impulse, he just leaned forward and brushed his lips over Balthazar's. It wasn't as weird as he expected, in fact, it was warm, soft and somehow it felt familiar, as if their lips were meant to be joined.

Balthazar did no longer distinguish what was real, he could not believe what was actually happening, but if that was a hallucination (which was the most probable thing) he wasn't going to lose the chance to wrap his arms around the hunter and kiss him back with his last strengths.

Kevin decided to not say anything and just open the door to the way out, although he couldn't help but to blush at the scene.

Sam carried Balthazar outside, he could feel the weight of the angel as he relaxed in his arms (even though to Sam, he was as light as a feather). Sam couldn't hide the smile shyly ghosting on his lips, he tightened his arms around the smaller angel's body as he walked towards the impala. They were supposed to be the second to arrive, but he saw no one there. Sam tried to relax, but he had a really bad feeling, which was confirmed a few seconds later when a tall, thin black haired man appeared in front of them; he was carrying something (better make that someone) in his arms, it had blond hair and it was short, but the most terrifying thing was that she was not breathing. In that exact moment; Balthazar's world went black.

* * *

Crowley and Aziraphale had taken the most risky part of the plan, they had to make noise and be noticeable to distract the leviathans. Crowley was really good at that, Zira used to be not so bad with that, but (as the demon had remarked before) she had lost practice over the years; and that wasn't actually helpful.

The angel had noticed that Crowley was actually taking on most of the leviathans to protect her, she was not stupid and she knew that he was doing that for her, but still she did not want to be protected, after all, she was an angel and it was her the one who should be saving people. The demon on the other side, had one main priority: make sure the angel is all right.

The pair managed to go pass the main door and near Roman's office without any damage, but once they reached the office's door, a big, tall and pissed off leviathan managed to surprise Aziraphale, throwing her against the wall. Meanwhile, Crowley was busy trying to not to get killed by another one. Then the demon suddenly caught a glimpse of what was happening on the other side of the corridor as his glasses fell to the ground, revealing a pair of big yellow snake eyes.

Crowley managed to cut off the head of the monster which was pinning him against the wall and turned quickly to help the blonde angel. He shoot with his borax gun at the leviathan and grabbed his blade tightly. The monster growled with a very inhuman sound and charged against the demon.

Crowley was thrown against the wall and punched several times, the demon barely managed to defend himself with the borax gun and his angel blade. He moved quickly, but unfortunately, the leviathan was stronger and managed to pin him to the wall. Crowley hissed as he kept moving his knife, trying to hit the monster. He had to do something quick if he wanted to get through that, unfortunately, the leviathan somehow managed to grab the demon's hand and take the angel blade from it.

Crowley knew he was screwed, but he kept on throwing borax to the creature to buy more time to think of a way out of that situation.

In that moment, Aziraphale opened her blue eyes and blinked several times before she realized what in heaven was going on. She remembered then; leviathans, blade, attack… Crowley. She immediately began to search for the demon anxiously, then she saw it, the scene hit her and she caught her breath for a second. Crowley was in danger, the demon was about to be stabbed by a leviathan, and not by a normal blade, but an angel blade, that would kill him for sure.

Aziraphale had always admired Crowley, he was stronger than he knew and even though he was a demon, he helped and care for some people. The demon was at first a distraction from her main duties in heaven, they talked for hours and lost track of time; then, Aziraphale began to grow fond of him, he became a friend, someone she could trust. So they got drunk (only with wine, please), they fed the ducks and they talked, that was mainly what they used to do; it wasn't much, but it was more than enough for the angel. Then the apocalypse started and things changed, they grew a little closer, they spent more time together, and Aziraphale began to realize slowly that maybe she liked being with him more than she should, after all, they were friends. But then Crowley one day disappeared and did not come back for years. Aziraphale never searched for him, because their relation was like that, they could be without talking or seeing each other for decades, then one day they met again, and it was as if they had never stopped seeing each other. But the last time the demon had gone MIA, that almost forty years they had been apart had been the proof of how much she missed him. He was his best friend, the only person she trusted, her demon…

So when she looked at the blade that was about to kill him, she didn't hesitate in running forward and grabbing Crowley's arm before disappearing, flying herself and the demon outside the building, next to the impala; unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

As the angel grabbed Crowley's arm, the leviathan had a few seconds to react, which happened to be enough time to change the direction of the blade, with such a precision that the monster managed to sink the blade somewhere else.

Crowley didn't have time to react, he was about to be killed when suddenly he found himself next to his car and the impala, barely managing not to fall to the floor. He tried to figure out what had happened, the only thing he remembered was a shadow flying him away from his imminent death. Then it all clicked in his mind… Zira.

Aziraphale felt relief wash over her as she landed safely with Crowley, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The angel looked at the man besides her and smiled, then she laughed, because the expression Crowley's face was holding was definitely hilarious; shouldn't have done that, because suddenly an unbearable pain crossed her entire body, making her groan and bite her lower lip. Opening her eyes, she dared to look at the source of the pain; she regretted doing that the moment her gaze met with the angel blade stuck in her stomach.

Crowley realized something was wrong when the angel closed her eyes. He suddenly got closer to her, searching for the source of her pain, it was as if someone had just hit him with a bowl of holy water.

"Zira?" He asked, voice shaking with fear.

"Angel?" He tried again.

Blue scared eyes met with his, Crowley had never seen the angel so scared and Aziraphale had never seen the demon look so worried. At that moment, blue light started to come from the wound, they both knew what that meant.

"Zira, look at me" Crowley said, taking his sunglasses off and rolling the sleeves of his shirt and jacket.

"Angel, you're going to be just fine, do you hear me? We're going to fix this and you'll be just fine" Crowley said, more to calm himself than to calm the angel

"Cro…Crowley" Zira said, voice filled with panic just before the demon pulled the blade from her side, ripping a loud scream from the angel's lips.

"I'm sorry Zira" He said pressing the wound with both of his hands, suddenly one of Aziraphale's soft hands grabbed one of the demon's.

"Stop it dear" She said, as a pair of yellow eyes landed on her face, as she realized what he was trying to do

"No Zira, It'ssss going to work, you'll sssee" He insisted

"Crowley…" She said, but the demon ignored her, he refused to let go

"No" Was the demon's only response as he continued to try to heal her uselessly

"Crowley stop it!" Zira cried as her face twisted by the effort, the demon then looked at her, her face pale, and he looked at his bloodied hands.

"Stop it dear, there is no use, you know that" And that was the worst of all, because Crowley already knew what angel blades did to angels, but he refused to believe that Aziraphale was… she just couldn't be.

Aziraphale kept weakly holding his hand, blood now dripping from both of them. Crowley kept one hand pressing the wound, unable to keep his eyes on Aziraphale's face.

He couldn't let her go, he couldn't let her leave him, he had tried so hard to protect her and now… now she was slowly dying in his arms, and the only thing he could do was to watch her. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without her, he needed her so much… he would give anything to save her…anything, even his precious 1927 black Bentley, his queen cd's, his own life. She was his angel, his best friend, his only friend, his…his Zira.

Zira meanwhile, felt painfully and slowly as her grace was slowly Burning out, she was dying. She wanted so bad to survive, she didn't wat to die, not when she had just got back to Crowley's side, not when she had just found Balthazar and Castiel, not with her demon watching her go away. She wanted so bad to cry, to scream in agony and… well, even curse (but only a little). It wasn't fair, she wanted to do so many things, but she could only hold onto the demon's hand, trying to smile, trying so hard to stay just for a little longer.

"Crowley, I want you to promise me one thing" Zira said with the little strength she had left.

The demon just looked at her in the eyes, unable to speak, because of the knot he had in his throat.

"I want you to promise that you won't try to bring me back" 'Because I know you will try, even if it means that you have to give your life in exchange' she thought

"I…" Crowley began 'I can't' he thought, but then he looked at her eyes, those eyes that could make the king of hell do anything. The eyes he got lost in the first time he saw them, the eyes that would eventually close to never be opened again.

"I promisssse" He hissed, making the angel smile, and that was always worthy.

"Thank you dear" She said, voice breaking and unable to hold the tears any longer.

Crowley's eyes were also wet, but he refused to cry, he couldn't cry, not in front of her.

"Crowley?" Zira said, the hold on the demon's hand had almost disappeared and now it was Crowley the one who was grabbing her hand.

"Yes Angel?" Crowley answered after clearing his throat.

"I… I'm sorry" She said, sniffing a bit.

"What are you apologizing for?" Crowley said suddenly pulling the angel closer and wrapping a protective arm around her

"I should have looked for you, I should have helped you, a…all those years I…I wanted to…I wished you would come back… but I'm glad I found you" Zira said, eyes closing slowly

"I'm sssorry too, I should have gone back, I wanted to so many times…but at the sssame time I wanted to keep you sssafe… and I can't even do that, I am so sssorry angel. I… I" Crowley suddenly stopped as he felt a warmth starting to come out of the angel, blue blinding light all around her.

His eyes met hers one last time, she did no longer look afraid, and she smiled at him, she opened her mouth and from her mouth came out five words that hit him like a bullet.

"The show must go on…" and the light turned even brighter and when it ended it left a smell of ashes.

Crowley could not move, he couldn't. He didn't dare to because he still had the angel in his arms, and he didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to see her now.

It was all over, if she was gone it wasn't worth, if she was gone, his show could never go on.

After a while, the demon gathered the courage to look at the angel, he could feel the rage burning inside him, anger, confusion came later, he wondered how someone could make him break so much. He hadn't felt so alone in all his existence. Aziraphale had been always there, she had always been by his side, first enemies, then friends and there were still so many things he wanted to tell her. Fear was not a sensation he was used to, but his hands were shaking and his legs were also trembling. Pathetic, a demon being afraid to be alone, a demon mourning over an angel's death, a demon… a demon who had lost his chance to tell her best friend what exactly she meant to him.

Crowley then grabbed the lifeless body, after closing her eyes, and for the first time in his life, something warm began to fall from his cheeks, the person who said that the saddest image in the world was an angel crying, had never certainly seen an angel who sauntered vaguely downwards.

At that moment, an explosion was heard from Roman's office as a pair of dark blue wings wrapped around a certain blonde hunter.

* * *

The last ones to get into the building were Dean and Cas, they had to wait half an hour to give time to Aziraphale and Crowley so they could clear the entrance of the building. That didn't mean that they were going to be able to kill Roman immediately, but it did help them to get to him faster.

Dean walked to the entrance, followed by the angel (who was strongly grabbing the flaming sword and didn't dare to look at the hunter). Dean walked quietly, not even looking back to see if Cas was behind him (he knew he was; 'profound bond' had its advantages), his mind held a clear goal: kill Dick and get out of there as fast as he could.

It wasn't difficult to reach the leviathans leader's office, most of the leviathans had their heads separated from their bodies and the rest was not difficult to get them out of the way. When they reached the door, Dean turned around to make sure that the angel was still with him. Cas dared to glance at the hunter for a second; the angel's blue eyes showed the hurt and the sadness he felt, and that made Dean flinch, because he knew that he was the reason why the angel was feeling that way; he knew that he had been acting like a real jerk. At first it was because of Cas' betrayal, then because of his stupidity (rescuing Sam and leaving his soul behind, opening purgatory's gate, letting the leviathan's free)and finally, because he realized that what really hurt was not that the angel had made mistakes, but that he had made them without counting on him, without trusting him; because when Sam fell to the pit, when Sam went nuts, when Bobby died, Cas hadn't been there, when he needed him most he just… disappeared. They were supposed to be best friends, hell they even shared a bond… And the last straw was when the angel came back, as if nothing had ever happened, because Dean could deal with a lot of things, but Cas was the exception.

And the angel understood that, or at least, he thought he did, he knew he deserved to be treated like that, he deserve a punished for what he had done; but that didn't meant that he could handle it. Castiel was broken, he had fallen and even though he tried to go on he sometimes felt as if it was better to give up. He was a fighter, he had been born a warrior; he fought for heaven, he fought for humanity, against demons, against humans, against his own brothers and sisters; he had fought for order, for peace, for free will… But lately, since he had met the Winchesters, he had fought for a man, for a friend, for Dean. And he had given up everything he had for him; his family, his grace and even his own life… but he had failed, that was something he used to do normally, screw things up. He tried to do the right things, but he did them in the wrong way, and he was tired of failing. Castiel was no longer an angel, because he felt emotions, rage, sadness, pain… but he wasn't human; so, after thinking it over, Castiel realized that he had become a monster.

The pair quietly entered the office. The hunter had guessed that the leviathan leader would wait for them there, Sam had tried to convince him that Roman was not stupid and that he would try to run away, but Dean insisted that he would wait for them, because he knew that they would try to kill him and he wanted to see them try, what he didn't know was that they had found a way to end him.

"I must say that I didn't expect this level of idiocy coming from you" Dick Roman appeared, standing right in front of them, smiling in a way that made Dean want to rip his teeth off.

"I mean… after the death of your friend…" He said still smiling

"Don't you dare" Dean growled, Cas got closer to him, wanting to comfort the hunter, but knowing that he shouldn't do anything.

"And you brought an angel… good I have never tasted the flesh of a celestial being" And that was it, the mere thought of the leviathan hurting Cas made Dean explode.

Dean launched himself at the monster's neck, drawing his knife and stabbing Roman on the heart, which only made the leviathan laugh. The hunter's face was red in anger and he kept stabbing the monster in the heart several times, until he grabbed Dean's wrists and threw him to the floor.

Cas had been watching the scene in panic, this was not what they planned. He understood Dean's outburst but he had to do something. But then Dean hit the floor, and Roman was looking at him with hungry eyes, and something inside Cas made him jump, an instinct, a feeling that he hadn't felt in a while. And suddenly he found himself flying behind the leviathan, flaming sword on his hand, and a look that could kill, blue eyes brighter than they had ever been.

"Well Dean, what about I get a taste of that flesh" Roman said, mouth opening, showing the sharp teeth.

"I don't think so" Cas said as he stabbed him through the neck.

Dean opened his eyes to stare at the angel's face with a very surprised expression, Cas looked relieved for a second now that the threat had disappeared, or so he thought…

Because the leviathan suddenly started beating, not his heart, but his entire body was blurring and beating. Unconsciously, Dean reached to grab Cas' arm, as they both stared speechless at what was happening, their hearts beating faster and faster.

"The hell?" Dean managed to ask, and that was the exact moment when it happened.

Suddenly the beating stopped, and for a second there was a terrible silence. Then there was an explosion, black coming from Dick Roman and spreading all over the room. It was just like being caught by a nuclear bomb. Dean kept holding onto the angel as he hold his breath; Cas closed his eyes, knowing that trying to do something would be useless. Until, suddenly, they both started to feel as if something was pulling them, as if the darkness was trying to swallow them both. Without realizing, the angel had spread his huge wings, dark sky blue feathers covering every inch of them, and he wrapped them around the hunter.

Two seconds later, the hunter and the angel had disappeared from the room, and so had the black blood.

When Dean opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was no longer in the office, but on a huge unknown forest, the second thing he realize was that Cas was by his side and had a horrified expression on his face, then he looked again and saw the huge dark things coming from the angel's back.

Cas otherwise, knew where they were, and he immediately understood why he was there, this was his punishment, this was where he belonged, where he should end his days, this was the place where all monsters ended: purgatory.

* * *

Nobody said a word, because there was nothing to be said. Sam was glad that Balthazar was unconscious because he didn't want to imagine what the angel would have done if he had seen that horrible image.

Sam swallowed as Kevin gasped when he realized that the angel in the demon's arms was dead. Crowley didn't pay any attention to them, he was already trying to get over the shock and the grieving of Zira's death. Neither Sam or the prophet were surprised by the demon's yellow eyes, they just stared at him with pity and sadness.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Sam was able to say, he knew the look on the demon's face too well, it was the same face his brother had when Cas disappeared on the lake.

Sam opened the door of the impala and gently placed Balthazar on the backseat. Crowley refused to let go of his angel and Sam asked Kevin to get in the car, since Dean and Cas should be on their way… Or so he thought, because ten minutes later they hadn't come back.

Sam ran inside the building, ignoring the young prophet's complains, Balthazar's angel blade in his hand. He knew were the leviathan's leader's office was and he knew that if they weren't back, that meant that something bad had happened.

The door was closed, Sam opened it slowly, the room was empty, not a single trace of a fight having taken place there, no black blood on the walls. Sam didn't know what to think, but a bad feeling had taken over his guts.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him and with a quick move he managed to pin the leviathan to the floor, pressing the blade against his neck.

"Where is Dick Roman?" He asked, receiving a laugh as an answer.

"I won't ask twice" Sam warned as black blood began to come out of the man's neck.

"He's gone, someone managed to kill him" Grey piercing eyes were focused on Sam as the man continued to smile

"Where are the two men that killed him?" Sam asked, although he was terrified of the answer.

"They are also gone" He laughed, Sam's eyes widened

"Killing a leviathan has a price" Sam's heart was beating faster and faster.

"What price?" He asked

"It drags you with him to purgatory"

Sam immediately cut off his head, he tried to take in what the leviathan had told him. Purgatory…

Sam had done some research of what exactly was purgatory since Cas had freed the souls. The problem was that the lore didn't have an explicit description of purgatory, they were at least fifty different versions on the concept of purgatory. He never really tried to imagine it, because the only thing that all the versions agreed in was that it was not definitely a nice place.

Sam let out a shaky breath as he tried to get to his feet, stumbling. It was not the first time it happened, losing Dean, he had already lost him more times than he would like to remember. Their job was risky, he was aware of that, but that didn't mean that he was prepared to lose his eldest brother; in fact, it hurt even more each time. Sam remembered very well when Dean went to hell, he even had had a few nightmares with that.

His eyes became glassy as a knot in his throat was formed, well, at least this time, Dean wasn't alone; and if something Sam knew very well was that Cas would never let anything happen to Dean, he would save him no matter what.

Sam slowly walked back to where the cars were parked, Crowley had placed Aziraphale on his car, Balthazar was still unconscious and Kevin looked at him with scared eyes.

"They are gone" Sam said, not wanting to elaborate anymore, he just wanted to get to the bunker.

"Ssssorry" Crowley hissed with a hoarse voice, and so he got in the car.

Sam got in the impala, fingers grabbing the steering wheel strongly and starting the car, one thing was for sure; he was going to find a way to bring them back, because that's what they did, constantly risk their lives to save each other, the bloody family business.

 **I think it's better that I stay quiet, I will only ask kindly if you could review, that would be awesome, I got a little carried away with the angst… but it isn't over yet! There is one chapter left, which I will try to post it ASAP. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Gabe ;)**


	3. Somebody to love

**Heloo! Well, here it is, last chapter, it was not as difficult to writte as the previous, but I had to think a lot about the ending, I think you may like it, well I should probably just let you read it, enjoy!**

The first time Dean felt panic he was four, his mother burning on the ceiling while his dad yelled at him and handed him his baby brother. Dean did what he was told, he ran outside holding Sammy tightly. Only when he stopped and his dad tried to calm Sam his body began to tremble, in fear and confusion, because he didn't understand what had happened. He just saw his dad looking at their house with glassy eyes; he wanted to ask him so many questions, but he could only stand there, looking at the fireman work in pure shock, he didn't cry, he didn't talk, he didn't even move. He didn't talk in two whole days, on the third day he woke up to a nightmare screaming, that morning he cried on his dad's shoulder, after that, he didn't cry again on his father's presence.

Dean had only panicked three times on his entire life, that was the first one, the second one was not as traumatic; he was sixteen, he doesn't remember exactly where they were, the only thing he remember was that dad had gone on a hunt and he was stuck babysitting Sammy, like always, but when his little brother was sleep he decided to go out and maybe get a bit drunk. So he walked to the nearest bar and asked for a beer, he really loved beer. It was already past midnight and he knew that he couldn't stay too long, he knew he had to go back to make sure his little brother was fine, so he asked for the last bottle of beer and took a long sip of it. Then suddenly someone said hello, Dean turned around to find another boy, he should be almost seventeen, he was taller than Dean, black hair and blue eyes. Dean was surprised, no guy had ever began a conversation with him, he wasn't exactly the type of guy who had lots of friends. Sure he had had girlfriends, one night stands and all of that, but no friends. Dean found himself trapped in the boys eyes for a second, before asking if they had ever met before, the boy shook his head and smiled at Dean. They talked for a while, the boy's name was Daniel, he had lived in London all his life and he was on vacation with his parents. Dean didn't tell him much about himself, he never told anything about himself to strangers. Time seemed to fly as Dean told the boy that he had to leave, and that's when it happened, suddenly a pair of hands were grabbing his face and a pair of lips landed on his. Dean froze, he did not move, he hold his breath; this could not actually be happening to him. He never kissed back, he never said goodbye, he didn't told anyone about it. But the eldest Winchester did not panic because he didn't like it, in fact, he panic because a small part of him, deep inside regretted not having kissed him back.

The third time he panicked was when Sam jumped to the pit, as he saw his little brother disappear into the ground, Dean's senses numbed and he paralyzed. He wanted to yell and cry, but as always when he had panic attacks, he stood there, ignoring Bobby, staring at the place where Sam had been seconds ago. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he managed to look behind him, and he saw Cas, his friend, standing there and looking at him with sadness. All Dean wanted to do was to hold onto Cas and feel the angel hugging him back to comfort him, but he just stood up. He got into the car with Cas after saying goodbye to Bobby, and then Cas told him that he was leaving and he wanted to beg the angel to stay with him but he didn't, in fact, he just said goodbye and waited to reach Lisa's house, where he broke down, and he felt a little better, but he would always still pray on his mind for Cas to go back with him, the angel never came.

And now there he was, standing in the middle of somewhere, a place he didn't know and with Cas. Then he suddenly looked at Cas, who was staring horrified at the forest, something inside Dean's brain clicked, Cas knew where they were.

"What the fuck is this? The hell are we?" Dean said, looking at the angel.

Cas turned his head at Dean, who looked really confused.

"We are in purgatory, Dean" Cas said.

Dean didn't move, he tried to process what Cas had just said. Purgatory? How the hell did they ended in purgatory? Dean tried to make any sense of that, but he couldn't.

"So this means we get stuck in the place where leviathans go, fucking great" Dean said raising his voice a little.

"Not just the leviathans; it is the place where all monsters go" Cas said stoically.

"You mean, that every fucking monster I have ever killed is here?" Dean asked, Cas didn't say anything, instead he nodded.

That was the fourth time Dean had a panic attack, his head began to spin, his hands shook a little but not enough to be really noticeable, and even though he tried, he could not move.

"I am sorry Dean" Cas said.

And he really was.

Cas had always been able to keep his emotions at bay, even when he was a fledging he had never shown emotions, that was good, for an angel. But then he saved Dean, and he met Sam and Bobby; he slowly realize that they were making him change, and that scared the crap out of him, because he had never found himself putting some humans before his family; he had never thought of leading a war to save humanity. And what for? To have Dean yelling at him and remarking how stupid he was? He didn't want that, he wanted not to care, he wanted not to feel the need of saving Dean of protecting him, he didn't want to feel so bad and hurt every time the hunter blamed him; but he knew he couldn't. He had chosen that path and he should take his own responsibilities.

Cas was also aware of what was going to happen if he stuck by Dean's side; he was an angel, a celestial being in the middle of a place full of monsters. It was as if he was holding a neon sign above his head that said 'hey! I'm an angel! Come for me!'. And that was dangerous, he knew that the leviathans would eventually find him and that wouldn't be pretty. He refused to let something happen to Dean because of him and if that meant that he would have to stay away from him, then so be it.

At that exact moment, something inside Dean cracked, he had had enough, he wasn't sure he would be able to continue much further; it wasn't fair, he never asked for anything of what was happening to him, he never asked to become a hunter, to lose everyone he loved and to always fight and keep on fighting, he had had enough.

So when Cas said sorry, and he was about to yell again at the angel he stopped, he looked at Cas, he stared at him allowing himself once more to get lost in those eyes. Dean was tired, he was exhausted; but every time he looked at the angel, he… he felt just, lost and safe at the same time, like all the words he wanted to say got stuck on his throat and he refused to let them out, Cas was his friend, his hunting partner, and most importantly, his angel. And he just couldn't bring himself to tell him that, instead he yelled and blamed him, because he was so fucking scared to do anything else, because he didn't want to imagine what would happen if he lost him again.

Cas made then his decision, he ought to leave Dean in order to keep him safe, that was for the best, he closed his eyes when suddenly the hunter got closer to him and grabbed his arm, he opened his eyes expecting that Dean looked at him with anger and disgust, but instead, he found himself staring at a man who looked at him with fear, sadness and regret…

* * *

Kevin helped Sam to take Balthazar into his room as they left Crowley on the room he had been sleeping in since he started helping the brothers.

The demon gently laid the angel's lifeless body into the mattress, then he sat on the chair next to her.

Crowley had had bad times, times when he felt lonely, or angry or even sometimes he had felt slight sadness, fear… but this feeling inside him now was completely different, because it was so strong, it made him want to scream and yell and plead to God or Satan or whoever to bring his angel back. He needed her back so bad, he stared at the still bod, expecting her to breathe again, to open those beautiful eyes and smile again.

Crowley's eyes got wet once more, he grabbed her hand, it was so cold, so soft. He squeezed it, but she never grabbed his back. His breathing was coming messy, he closed his eyes, he couldn't do it, he didn't want to do it. And then he opened his mouth, and all the things he had ever wanted to tell her came in a cascade of words from his dry lips, as the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"I can't do this Angel, I need you. I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I should have never left your ssside, but I… I thought that way I would be able to keep you sssafe. I just, I wanted to visit you so many times, but then I… I thought that if I got you involved something would happen and I… I just couldn't. I wanted to keep you safe, after … after that time when the library was burning and I… I got so scare thinking of what may have happened." Crowley was now silently sobbing between sentences.

"And I don't know why, but… you alwaysss managed to make me… feel, and now I'm actually terrified, because I don't know how am I sssupposed to live without you. I just… I love you Zira, and I know that it's too late, but I love you and I can't do this, not without you angel" Crowley stopped, because he couldn't stop the flood of tears that rolled down his cheeks.

And then he did not longer care, because he began to yell and curse and kick things and punch the walls, because it was over, if he didn't have her, he didn't want to continue anymore.

The door opened at some point, Sam tried to get in the room, but the demon shut the door on his face, ignoring Sam and his begs to let him in. He continued to yell until he felt on the chair, he fell asleep before he realized, grabbing Aziraphale's hand strongly.

* * *

Balthazar slowly opened his eyes, he felt pain on his wing, but, when his vision focused, he realized that he was in the bunker, in Sam's room to be more precisely, which meant that he had been unconscious for several hours.

"Balthazar?" A voice said.

When Balthazar turned around he found the prophet, he was clearly really tired. Kevin stood up from his chair and walked towards the angel.

"Hello kid" Balthazar said, searching for Sam or for someone else. He realized that the bunker was too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, maybe they were asleep, but then he saw Kevin's face, pale and the kid was swallowing and looking at everywhere except Balthazar, definitely, not very subtle.

"Kevin, what happened?" Balthazar asked, the kid did not answer, instead he bit his lower lip.

Balthazar forgot about his wounds and stood up, he grabbed Kevin by the shoulders.

"Kevin, bloody hell, what is going on?" He half yelled, Kevin opened his mouth, but he did not have time to answer, because suddenly there was a loud crash, and Crowley's voice flew through the corridors, the yell was followed by another voice.

"Crowley! Crowley open the door!" Sam's voice said.

"GO AWAY!" Crowley cried in return, his voice was scary, but he sounded so broken.

Balthazar did not wait a second more, he ran from the room avoiding Kevin who tried to stop her.

When he looked at where the screams where coming from he found Sam, who was strongly knocking Crowley's room door. Balthazar could see the hunter's red eyes from where he stood, Sam looked tired, and ten years older than he was.

The hunter noticed the angel and he froze, Balthazar looked confused, no wonder why. Sam slowly separated from the room and walked towards the angel.

"What. Happened?" Balthazar said slowly, he wanted answers, now.

"Let's go back to the room" Sam said, and before the angel could say anything he added

"I swear I will explain" And so, they went back.

Balthazar did not sit down, Sam took in a deep breath, he did not want to tell him, but he deserved to know it.

"Balthazar, after you passed out" He started, maybe it was better to tell her about Cas first.

"Sam just tell me" Balthazar said, knowing that what he was going to say was nothing he wanted to hear.

"Cas and Dean disappeared, they killed Roman, but they somehow ended in purgatory" Sam said.

Balthazar stood still, his little brother was stuck in… bloody hell. Wait, but that didn't explain Crowley, because the demon was with Aziraphale and if he was yelling…

"Sam what happened to my sister?" Balthazar asked coldly.

"I'm so sorry Balthazar…" Sam said.

The angel tried to fly away, he did not want Sam or Kevin to watch him breaking down, but he couldn't fly, so he ran, he ran outside the room and the bunker. He began to cry silently.

He could not believe he had lost them, again, Cas, his little brother, the one who had always stood by his side, and Aziraphale, his sister, who had always believed in him and understood him better than anyone. He knew his father was a cold hearted bastard, but he could not believe he had let that happen. They had been so lost, so utterly helpless sometimes, without guidance, without the support of a father who had disappeared and who had left them alone.

"You bastard" He muttered.

"You can't take them away! they don't deserve that! Maybe I do, but they don't" Balthazar then thought of Sam, who had lost his brother again, and Crowley, who had probably gone mad because of his sister's death.

"They don't deserve that, Sam Winchester has already lost enough, he deserves peace, he deserves happiness! And Crowley, who fought against his nature to help when you had abandoned us! You can't take their happiness! It is not fair!" Balthazar was now yelling at the starry sky, his blue eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't stop, because his father ought to know what he had done.

"I may deserve it, I am the only one who deserves it, I ran away, but because I did not know what else to do! Nobody knew what to do, I may have been a coward, I may deserve to suffer for leaving heaven, but Sam, Dean, Aziraphale, Crowley and Cas and Kevin do not. Cas tried to clean the mess you left behind when you went away, and Aziraphale, she has always followed the right path, she gave her life to humanity and she has only done good, why would you punish her with death! And I think you made the Winchester's miserable enough, so please, please bring them back, it is the only thing I ask you, I have lost faith but they haven't" Balthazar said.

Sam had been listening all that time at the angel, he never thought that Balthazar felt so helpless, he always acted as if he didn't care, he always took everything as a joke. But seeing the angel that way… Sam walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, Balthazar stiffened and turned around. Sam couldn't help but to wrap his arms around the smaller man, he wanted to comfort him. Balthazar put his arms around Sam's neck and he pressed his head against his chest. Balthazar was crying and so was Sam, they just held onto each other, and even if they still hurt, the touch made them both felt safe, they were not alone.

Sam was really tired, and he knew that Balthazar needed to rest too. He picked Balthazar up in bridal style, the angel was still crying but his breathing had slowed down. They went back to the bunker, Crowley had stopped yelling and Kevin had fallen asleep on the couch. Sam took Balthazar to his room and put him on his bed, he took off his shoes (The blond angel had fallen asleep already) and his jacket, then he did the same with himself and without thinking what he was doing he laid down next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around Balthazar. Sam fell asleep immediately. They both had a dreamless night, well, Balthazar did start to shake in the middle of the night, but he stopped as Sam hold him more tightly.

* * *

"Dean, I…" but Cas couldn't continue because Dean cut him off.

Cas had said enough, this was his time to talk, his last chance to make things right.

"Don't you dare to say you're fucking sorry, because this is not your fault" Dean began, Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing, it had been a long time since Dean had talked to him without getting angry or yelling.

"But, Dean I…" He tried to say.

"Don't. Just let me talk first, okay?" Dean received a small nod from the angel.

"Look Cas, I know I have been acting like an asshole lately, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have put you through; but I never wanted to hurt you. I was so fucking pissed off when you made the deal with Crowley, and then with the leviathans and you, you were gone. I didn't know what to do, you were gone and we needed you. And then you saved Sam, and I never got to thank you for it. Cas I just want you to understand that it was not your fault, we all mess up, hell I am an expert on that, but you never deserved what I did to you, and yeah, I forgive you for everything. But what gets me the most is that the only thing I wanted was for you to be there, for you to trust me" Dean said.

"Dean I do trust you" Cas said.

"I wanted to help you Cas, man I know I am the least person you would want help from but, I just couldn't watch you take the weight of everything on your shoulders. I wanted to help you, but you didn't let me. I don't care why, but I just need you to understand that…" Dean stopped the sentence, Cas looked at the hunter.

The first time Cas touched Dean he was overwhelmed, he hadn't really approached too much to humans, it was not because of his appearance, but because of his soul, it was so pure and bright. Cas had never told Dean, but the bond they shared had been formed by accident. Cas was glad that Dean never asked him why Sam didn't have a handprint, since they had both been rescued from heaven. Cas considered Sam his friend, but Dean had always been a problem to the angel's first emotions, Cas had always felt the need to protect Dean, it was like an instinct. Dean hadn't realize, and he was glad for that, because he knew how the hunter felt about 'personal space', but the angel still felt things when Dean was with him.

"I understand" Cas said.

Dean suddenly wrapped his arms around the angel, pulling him into a tight hug, the angel at first was still, but then he wrapped his arms around the hunter.

The moment was broken by a sudden scream. Cas saw a vampire running to Dean with his fangs out and it didn't took him a second to push Dean behind him and reach out a hand to the monster's head. Cas closed his eyes, and suddenly a bright light came out of the monster, who fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Wow, thanks Cas" Dean said, as Cas slowly turned around.

Cas was very glad and happy that Dean had forgiven him, and he had never felt so good than when the hunter had hugged him, but he was still a risk to Dean, and he refused to let anything happen to Dean because of his fault.

"Dean I have to go" Cas said, Dean's smile suddenly vanished.

"What?" Dean said.

"As I am an angel is easier for the beings here to track me down, and you would be safer without me" Dean could not believe what he was hearing.

"Have you not understood anything of what I told you?" Dean asked.

"I have, and I appreciate it, but I cannot risk your life"

"I am not letting you leave me again" Dean said, he could not lose him.

"I am afraid that it is my decision to make"

"Listen to me you stupid son of a bitch, if you dare to leave me I will find you and the monsters won't be the thing you'll need to worry about"

Cas was definitely astonished, certainly he knew that Dean was persistent, but he did thought that the hunter would understand his reasons.

Dean was terrified, Cas wanted to leave, he could not let him do that. He never told anyone, but the first night Cas was gone he told Sam he was going to a bar, but, in fact, he spent exactly three hours grabbing Cas' trench coat and crying and praying for him to come back. Sammy always joked about the eye-sex, but while he denied Sammy about it, he himself had realized that he enjoyed staring at Cas more than he should. And he had never told anyone that a week ago, he almost broke his hand by punching the wall because he had realized that he liked Cas.

And now here he was, about to watch his best friend leave him once more and trying to figure out what else could he say to make him stay.

But then, Dean Winchester was a man of action.

Cas was about to leave, he needed to go quick because he knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to leave Dean.

"Stupid angel" He heard Dean say.

And then he suddenly felt a pair of arms holding him still, he opened his eyes, one more time to meet with Dean's. This time Cas could not read the hunter's expression, but he could feel his warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"Dean…" He said.

And that was Dean's cue; he closed the distance between the angel and himself and pressed his lips against Cas'. He had wanted to do that so badly for a long time. The world seemed to freeze around them.

Cas needed a few seconds to realize what was happening, he knew what a kiss meant, affection, care, love… Dean was in love with him. All the emotions that Cas had been keeping at bay suddenly freed, and the angel was overwhelmed, he was just, he was… he was in love.

Dean broke the kiss, he looked at Cas who was not moving, and he was staring at Dean with an expression Dean could not figure out.

"Cas I…" But Dean didn't finish, because Cas suddenly lounged forward and kissed Dean, who immediately kissed back. It was messy and warm, Cas arm's wrapped around the hunter's neck and Dean holding Cas tightly by the waist.

"I love you" Dean said as he pressed his forehead against Cas.

"I love you too Dean Winchester, and I promise you I won't leave your side" Dean smiled widely.

"Good, because I plan keeping you close" And for the first time, Dean felt peace, Cas was smiling, he felt happier than he had ever in his entire life.

Suddenly Dean's mouth opened as he saw Cas, because the angel had a pair of wings coming out his back, they were huge.

"Can you see them?" Cas asked curiously.

"Hell yeah" Dean said, approaching and caressing them, Cas shivered.

"Is it okay if I…" Dean asked, suddenly realizing that he might be invading Cas' privacy.

"Sure, but they are… very sensitive." Cas said, Dean grinned.

"How can I see them?" Dean asked Cas as he continued to cares the feathers

"Only our soulmates can" Cas said

"Soulmates?" Dean asked, hi smile growing even wider.

"Yes" Cas said as he curled a wing around the hunter.

"I really do love you Cas" Dean said laying his head on the angel's shoulder

"So do I Dean" Cas said as Dean's eyes started to close, the hunter fell asleep, surrounded by dark blue feathers and pressed against his angel's body.

* * *

Aziraphale opened her eyes, she wasn't on the parking anymore, she couldn't remember what had happened. She was in a garden, she blinked several times, she ought to be dreaming because suddenly she realized where she was, because she had been there before, she remembered the trees and the flowers; it was Eden.

Aziraphale remember the times when she used to guard the eastern gate of heave, when her brothers were still her brothers and she knew what her job was. She also remembered when her father casted the couple of humans out the garden, and she, in what she thought it was a rightful act, gave her sword to them; only to get it back almost a millennium later.

She also remembered that was the first time she met Crowley, he was on his human form, but his eyes were yellow and he hissed sometimes, she smiled when she remembered that.

"Aziraphale" She suddenly heard a voice, and when she turned around she faced a man, with beard, brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. But Aziraphale recognized him, she could have known who he was in a matter of seconds and without even looking at him.

"Father" Aziraphale whispered.

"Aziraphale, do you know the reason why I brought you here?" He asked.

"I don't know" Aziraphale said, still astonished.

"Aziraphale you died two hours ago on earth" He said.

The angel slowly began to remember, the pain, the fear, Crowley… And she started to panic, because she felt so confused, she was dead…

"Do not fear, my child" He said standing up and putting a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"You have done well, Aziraphale, you have always done good"

"But I did nothing to help when the apocalypse started, the second one I mean" She said leaning slowly into his comforting hand.

"Aziraphale, you have given your life to save a demon, an unworthy and broken soul" Zira then freed herself from the touch and faced her father.

"He was also your son once, he fell and he has done more than me to help humanity, more than what you have done. You left us! A lot of us were scared and lost! Castiel has needed you more times than you could imagine and you never helped him!" Aziraphale then realized what she was doing and she covered her mouth with her hand.

But her father did not stop smiling.

"I am aware of that, my child, but there was a reason for my disappearance" He said as the angel waited expectantly.

"When Lucifer fell I realized something, he felt jealous for humanity, so I thought what did I gave them that you didn't have, you were more powerful, wiser and immortal; but there was something they had and you hadn't, and Castiel knows : Free will. I always told you what you had to do, so I decided to stop doing that, stop interfering and manipulating your lives." He said, Aziraphale stood quietly for a second, and then she looked at her father.

"But they had advantage, because we had never had that and we didn't know what to do with it, we were lost, as if we were blind-men who were just able to see suddenly, we didn't know how to be free" Aziraphale said, this time it was He who stood quietly.

"You are right" He said

"I made a mistake and I am sorry, I should have never left you, I should have guided you, but I will go back now, and I will rearrange things. Thank you Aziraphale, you were always the kindest of your brothers and sisters." Aziraphale blushed and smiled (knowing that they were more than a thousand, that WAS a compliment).

"Thank you father" She said, then she remembered what she had left on earth.

"Father, may I ask you what happened to my friends and brothers who were with me?" He looked at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the feeling was so warm and made Aziraphale felt like when she was just a fledging.

"You really care about them, don't you? Especially Crowley, isn't that true?" Aziraphale blushed and nodded, she really cared about that demon.

"After you passed away the demon had a very emotional reaction, which lead to him admitting that he was in love with you" He said smiling and even grinning a little.

Aziraphale felt her heart stop beating, she caught her breath, Crowley loved her, he loved her back! But…Oh, now it was a little late for that, she was gone and she would never see him again, she would never be able to tell him how she felt… how she had been feeling for a long time.

"Aziraphale? Don't you want to know about the rest?" She nodded, but the sadness had already taken her mind.

"Your younger brother, Castiel was sent to purgatory along with Dean Winchester" He said

"Purgatory? But he's an angel! He would be killed or worse! He doesn't…!" Aziraphale stopped when she saw her father's look.

"And finally Balthazar was shot in a wing, he had the youngest Winchester to look after him, but he won't be able to fly again, I believe; but when he heard about your death he began to pray to me, that's how I figured out what had happened."

Aziraphale was sad and a little bit angry, her father had let them suffer for too long, they deserved something else than pain and hurt.

"I am sorry for what has happened, my child. I have been ignoring you and you needed my help, but I think it is time to make a few things right; I will take Castiel and Dean Winchester out of purgatory and I shall heal your brother's wing." He stopped there, Aziraphale was happy, really happy for them, he wanted her brothers to have the happiness they deserve, but… but she wanted so bad to go back. She was aware that not even her father was allowed to bring back the dead, but he had brought back others sometimes , so… why couldn't he make an exception for her?

"As for you Aziraphale, you can return to guard the eastern gate, I will give you your power back" He said, Aziraphale tried to smile, she really did, but instead she felt her eyes wet.

He realized that. He was supposed to realize everything.

"Thank you father" She whispered sadly

"Aziraphale you are definitely the kindest angel of the garrison, why can't you tell me that you want to go back" He said, she shook her blonde hair.

"I can't ask you that, you are not supposed to do that" She said, sniffing.

"Just as I wasn't supposed to bring your brothers or the Winchesters back?" He said, Aziraphale then raised her gaze, he looked at her father grinning, and she couldn't help but to smile and laugh a little.

"Do you want to go back Aziraphale?" He asked

"Yes I really do" She answered.

"Do you love Crowley?" He asked, making Aziraphale blush again.

"With all my heart father" She said

"Then I hope this time you both make the most of this second opportunity, be happy, my child, continue to do good and visit sometime, I love you my child, tell Balthazar and Castiel that I am sorry and that I won't fail them again" He said

"Thank you father, I will, I love you too" And so, Aziraphale disappeared and He was left to bring order back, and to apologize to his children, he only hoped they would eventually forgive him.

* * *

Aziraphale woke up to find herself in a bed, she was back. She checked her side searching for the wound, but it was gone, happiness filled her entire body, this was it, this was her second chance, this was her opportunity to make things right, and she knew what the first one was.

She slowly got up as she searched for the demon, she was in a small room, with grey walls and a few pieces of furniture, which happened to be all on the floor, as if someone had thrown them there, and she knew who that someone was.

When she saw him she couldn't help but to gasp.

"Oh Dear!" She whispered as she saw the demon.

Crowley's glasses were on the floor, the glass had shattered onto a lot of little pieces, Crowley's clothes still had her blood, they were completely stained and wrinkled, and his hair was sticking all ways. His face held a very tired expression even though he was sleeping, and it was pretty obvious that it was not being a peaceful sleep.

Aziraphale took the glasses gently, the pieces went back to its place. She left them carefully on the bed.

She took a shaky breath and she knelt down in front of the demon, slowly caressing his face and his hair; Crowley opened his eyes, he slowly blinked several times until he focused on the woman sitting in front of him, the demon sighed and shook his head, which kind of surprised her.

"It's just another ssstupid dream" Then everything clicked inside her brain, he had been having plenty of nightmares, about her; that kind of made the angel's stomach twist. She had to make him see that she was not a dream.

"Crowley it's me" She said.

"No, you're just a dream" He insisted, he had close his eyes

"Crowley please open your eyes, it's me, I know I was dead, but I was brought back, dad brought me back" She said, grabbing his hand strongly.

"You're not real" Crowley whispered

"Please dear, I know you think you are sleeping but I came back, and I am never leaving you again, I am sorry you had to go through this, but it is over now, I just, Crowley please open your eyes, I need you to believe me, I need you to look at me" She said, and he did so, he slowly opened his eyes, and he met with her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes and she was there, and her white wings were filling the room, also bringing light, so pure.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked smiling, and he did, Go-Sa-Someone knew he did.

Arms wrapped around her as Crowley buried his head on her neck, he didn't want to ever let her go, afraid that she would leave again.

"Angel" He whispered as Zira also hold him tightly.

"Crowley…" She said suddenly breaking the hug, yellow eyes fixed on her as the demon tried to take in that his angel was alive.

"Crowley, my… my father told me something you said when I was, well…"Aziraphale refused to say the word, Crowley just nodded (deep inside he was terrified because he knew what she was talking about)

"Do you love me?" Aziraphale asked, no longer able to hold it any longer.

Crowley froze, he had never imagined he would ever make a confession to someone, but if there was one thing he was certain of was that he wasn't going to waste this second chance.

"Yes, I love you angel" He said, waiting for the angel to say something, but the words never came, instead he was answered by a pair of lips on his.

Crowley kissed back, he could not believe what was happening, he just couldn't, his heart had just burst into his own chest (yes, he had a heart), he had never felt an emotion like that, but this time, it was the best thing he had ever felt.

Then something inside Crowley cracked, and he broke the kiss in order to hiss in pain, his back ached badly.

"Crowley? Crowley what's wrong?" Zira asked worried as she watched the demon bending in pain.

And then the pain stopped, just like that, but something was different, the demon knew there was something, but he felt nothing wrong, actually, he felt better than he had felt in ages. When he looked at Zira, the worry had disappeared from her face and it had been replace by a very surprised face, and then a wide smile.

"What has just happened?" He asked, Zira just laughed.

"Oh dear! I wasn't the only one dad took care of" She said pointing at a small mirror on the wall.

When Crowley looked at the mirror he could easily have fainted, but he did not, instead he just let his jaw fall and his eyes widened as he twisted his body to get a better look of his back. Because a pair of wings had just grown on his back, they were his old wings, the ones he lost when he fell from heaven; and they were back there, just as if time had never passed. They were just like Zira's, maybe a little smaller, but they were back, and that could only mean…

"Dad restored my grace…" He said, the other angel chuckled.

"Indeed" She said

"They are beautiful" Zira said

"Just like you" Crowley said, Zira blushed and wrapped her arms once more around the ex-demon's neck.

"I love you" She said in a sigh.

"I love you too" Crowley said, hugging her tightly

"I'm glad he didn't decide to change your eyes" Zira said.

"Me too, I like those, although I guess I can no longer be the king of hell" Crowley said, Zira suddenly pushed him back, making him realize his mistake.

"You what?" She asked in a tone that made Crowley feel really afraid.

"Now that I think of it, shouldn't we tell the ressst that you are alive?" Crowley said, hoping that that gave him a little bit more of time to find an explanation for that.

"Oh! You're right dear, but that doesn't mean that you won't have to give me an explanation later" She warned him.

Then she proceed to take her hand and leave the room.

* * *

"Dean" The hunter heard someone calling him, but he didn't want to open his eyes, he wanted to continue sleeping

"Dean" The voice said again, he did not want to open his eyes because he knew where he was and he did not want to look around himself.

"DEAN!" Then he opened his eyes looking around, because he was pretty sure someone just had left him deaf on his left ear by yelling inside it.

"What?" He said groggily as he blinked to focus his vision, he was not mentally prepared for what he saw.

He was in the bunker, sitting on the couch next to Cas, who looked as surprised as him.

"What the hell?" He asked, he could not believe it, how the hell did Cas managed to get them out of…

"It wasn't me" The angel answered.

"Were you picking on my thoughts, wait a second, If it wasn't you then…" Dean asked really confused

"It was my father, he decided to take us back" Cas said as he continued to happily stare at the still very confused hunter.

"About time he did something about that" Dean chuckled; suddenly a third voice came from behind them

"Dean?" Sam asked not believing what he was seeing.

* * *

The youngest brother had woken up, and even though he had tried not to wake Balthazar, the angel had woken up as well. He looked pretty miserable, he was still pressing himself against the hunter's body; it was warm. They had decided to check up on Crowley, but the demon had really locked the door. That's when Balthazar realized something.

"It's gone!" He gasped as he proceed to move both of his wings and then hide them.

"What's gone?" Sam asked confused.

"The wound! My wing is just fine" Balthazar said, smiling for a second. Sam also smiled he was really glad that something had at least got better.

"But it would have healed eventually, wouldn't it?" He asked, Balthazar looked at the hunter.

"Yes, but the damage might have made me unable to fly again" Balthazar said, he hadn't wanted to worry Sam with that, they had bigger problems after all.

"Balthazar!" Sam said "You could have said something! You should have told me!"

"Well, it's okay now darling, but I do wonder how is that actually possible" Sam also thought about that, and then he knew who could have done that.

"Maybe your father did listen to you last night" Balthazar's eyes widened.

"I don't know Sam, I sometimes think that he never listens" He said, sighing.

Sam put an arm around his shoulders, and tried to smile to reassure the angel.

"We'll figure it out" He said, Balthazar wasn't sure, but he thanked Sam for the effort.

That's when they reached the living room and they met with an image that neither of them expected, because there were two people in the couch, cuddled against each other and smiling. Sam was the first on who recognize them as he let go of Balthazar…

"Dean?" He asked, his brother turn his head to look at him and smiled, he looked happier than Sam had seen him in years.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he walked to his very shocked brother and hugged him (a very manly, of course).

Balthazar took a second, then, before Cas could do anything he flew to his side staring at his brother a smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Cas" He said, relief filling his voice as he hugged his little brother, Cas slowly returned the hug.

"Wait, wait a second" Sam said looking at his brother before pulling out a silver knife and a small bottle of holy water, when he finished testing Dean he sighed and smiled.

"How the hell are you alive Dean?" He asked

"My father decided to free us from purgatory" Cas answered

"Dad did this?" Balthazar asked, positively surprised

"Yes Balthazar, I believe he has returned to heaven" Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I was not expecting that" He said, but everyone could see that the angel looked really happy.

"Glad to see you're okay Sam and as much as it cost me to say this you too Balthazar" Dean said, making the angel grin.

"How are the others?" Cas asked, Balthazar then swallowed and looked at Sam for help, Sam understood that Balthazar did not want to explain to Cas what had happened.

"Cas, there was a small accident and Aziraphale… well she…" Cas was tilting his head, not understanding what Sam meant, Dean did and he hurried to his angel's side and grabbed his hand.

"She isss perfectly fine" A voice said, all four heads turned to meet with Crowley, grabbing by the waist a very alive Zira.

* * *

Balthazar was the first to fly into his eldest sister's arms, Zira hold him tightly as he was still unable to believe that it was real, Cas followed. The three angels hugged.

Sam and Dean watched happily as their angels were finally reunited, then Dean's eyes landed on the man next to the angels who had been holding Aziraphale a minute ago, but it wasn't Crowley what caught his eye.

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled catching the attention of everyone.

Sam followed Dean's eyes and was hit by a really unexpected image, because Crowley, the demon, king of hell had a pair of angelic white pure wings coming from his back.

"You forgot to hide them dear" Aziraphale said. Cas and Balthazar stared at him astonished.

"You are an angel?" Balthazar asked getting closer to him.

"I was a fallen angel, until seven minutes ago" Crowley said as he proceed to hide his wings and hold Aziraphale's hand again.

"Father has decided to give us all a second opportunity" Aziraphale said, then he turned to her brothers and started to talk to them in enochian.

Balthazar nodded and smiled, but Cas stood very still, and then tears began to fall from his blue eyes, he answered to Aziraphale and then walked to Dean and allowed him to wrap his arms to comfort him.

"Cas, baby? You okay?" Dean asked quietly, C as half nodded as he continued to bury his face on dean's chest.

"What did you tell them?" Sam asked Aziraphale.

"Our father talked to me and explained why he left, he asked me to tell them that he was sorry and that he would try not to fail again" Sam smiled as he turned to Balthazar.

"Yes, fine, you told me so" Balthazar said, as Sam smiled, then he proceed to grab Balthazar by the back of his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, Sam was about to reply, when Cas raised his head and looked at his hunter seriously.

"Dean, I believe you are in no place to tell Sam anything, since I already explain that angels have soulmates and if Sam and Balthazar are in love then you should accept it and be happy for them" Sam laughed, Dean had a blank expression and Balthazar had turned into a deep shade of red.

"Thanks Cas" Sam said turning back to Balthazar.

"Soulmates? I bet Kevin did not explain everything about angel's wings did he?" He said, Balthazar looked at Sam, embarrassment all over his face.

"I …" He said, Sam laughed, he had never imagined that an angel could look like that.

"I love you too Balthazar, he said pulling him into another kiss.

"Dude, leave that to the bedroom, I don't need to see my little brother making out with an angel" Dean said.

"Jerk" Sam said

"Bitch" Dean answered immediately.

"What the hell!" In the middle of the doorway stood a very confused prophet.

"You are dead! And you were gone! What's happening?!" Kevin yelled, becoming a little bit hysterical.

"Welcome to the Winchester's family kid" Dean said, and that time, the four angels and hunter couldn't help but to laugh, after all, maybe their life wasn't so bad, maybe all they needed was just somebody to share it with. Somebody to love.

 _ **THE END**_

 ** _Okay, so that's it folks, I hope you like it, let me know if you last scene was inspired by the first time Kevin meets Sam and Dean. God is still in Chuck's vessel. In this story, angels have only one soulmate, who is the only one they will show their wings for._**

 ** _I have thought of making a story about Michael and Lucifer, about them getting out of the cage and some things happening, I also have an account on AO3 (I'm candytrickster67), in which I will soon post a one shot about doctor Mccoy (Star Trek) if anyone is interested in reading it._**

 ** _Thanks for reading, please forgive me for my mistakes and leave a review._**

 ** _Ciao folks_**

 ** _-Gabe ;)_**


End file.
